


Evermoor Imminent

by DragonForce



Category: Evermoor Chronicles
Genre: Evermoor Chronicles Season 3, F/M, Let's have some fun shall we?, What would have happened next?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonForce/pseuds/DragonForce
Summary: "The Titans are coming back? Here? Why?""They want revenge on the gods for locking them away thousands of years ago. Apparently, I'm the only one who can stop them."Six months have passed since the end of season two. The friends have all gone their separate ways and Evermoor has once again become a place of peace and solitude. But all of that is about to change. An old threat is rising from the shadows, a threat that no one would ever see coming. Danger, betrayal, and love await those brave enough to challenge it. But only if they are victorious...
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. Chapter 1

_I've waited years for them to see,_

_I'm not the fool they think of me._

_A thousand years has come and gone,_

_A hundred things the world has done._

_When did time go right to wrong._

_A darkness back to settle the score._

_The future's bleak, but I have to know._

_If this will be..._

_Forevermore._


	2. Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Your past demons will always find a way to catch up in the end...

_800 years ago..._

High above the forests of Evermoor, an owl was flying.

It was a perfect day to be out exploring the world from high above the lazy town. No villagers trying to capture it or lock it back into its cage, no long, cold winter nights with nothing but feathers to keep itself warm, just _beautiful_ sunny weather. The air was gentle, the wind was cool, and for once in its life, the snoot was content.

There was nothing like flying. Feeling the wind whipping against your wings and whooshing past into the trees below, the sun beating down tenderly against your back, it was enough to give one a new perspective on everything.

And a new perspective was exactly what it needed.

There was nothing wrong with the village. It was small, quaint, and really far behind on modern times, and the townsfolk treated it like it was a god. Not that it minded. It liked the praise and adoration. It just wished _someone_ would remember its name. For as long as it could remember, it had been snoot this and snoot that. No one knew what it really was, who it really was.

But all of that was about to change because Otto was determined to prove himself to the town...to his father. He would find a problem, solve it, and then, _bam_ the egg would open and he would finally be free to go home. No more dreary countryside. No more insistent villagers pestering him about their everyday problems and _tiny little_ complaints.

Just him and nature.

He was surprised at how elated that made him feel.

No one around. No one to bug him, to tell him what he had to do or what not to do. It was actually...wonderful...to be alone. He felt like he could fly forever. Over the hills, past the vast ocean, to a new land. A place of wonder and excitement. A place where he could truly feel at home.

But the sun was setting. He would need to return to the village soon. The townsfolk would realize he'd left and then they'd panic and make his cage even more difficult to break out of. Otto's father had punished him by sending him to protect the sniffling half-wits, and it was his responsibility to make sure they felt safe, no matter how much he hated the job.

So, with a long sigh, he angled his wings and turned once more toward the dimming light of the candle-filled city. He would be back among them soon, once again confined to his golden bars. A petty restraint for a demigod, but yet, extremely successful. No one knew he was human. It was his advantage, his secret. And so long as he lived, _no one_ would ever know the truth.

A golden light suddenly spiraled from the forest floor. Otto squawked, pitching his body sharply to the left to avoid the blast. He screamed as it clipped the end of his wing. Hot oozing pain rocketed through his veins and before he could stop himself, he spiraled toward the forest floor.

Just as he was about to hit the ground and snap every bone in his body, he morphed back into a human, tucking and rolling un-gracefully across the leafy dirt. He caught himself with an arm and nearly cried out as the pain exploded through his hand. Propelled by the leftover momentum, he dropped to his knees, heaving, feeling his entire form quaking with fear and adrenaline.

_What_ was _that?_

Footsteps.

His head shot up abruptly as, somewhere nearby, a stick broke, muffled against the sounds of leaves smashed beneath heavy boots.

Someone was coming his way _. Fast._

Panic erupted inside of the snoot. If he were spotted out here...someone would know. Someone must have seen him fall. They couldn't be allowed to see him. Not like this. Not _human_.

So, he did the most logical thing he could think of...he turned around and ran.

Whoever was behind him must have heard, for the sounds of the footsteps quickened. That was that then. Otto was sure now. _Whoever it was was after him._

Adrenaline mixed with pure terror egged him on. He sprinted as hard and as fast as he could, holding his vest and cloak close to his chest for comfort. He hissed as his foot snagged a loose root and he tripped, unaccustomed to his human form after so long.

_"Get the boy!"_

A hiss rose from the stillness.

_"Capture the demigod!"_

The footsteps grew nearer. They were closing the gap. He could not keep up this pace for much longer. Desperate, Otto willed himself to transform back into a bird, but nothing happened. Fear consumed him. Someone knew who he was. _Someone was after him._

A bubbling river came into view and he skidded to a halt, leaning against a tree in exhaustion and searching desperately for another way around. The water was churning much too quickly. He'd never have a chance.

Something whizzed past his ear and planted itself into the bark of the tree. He barely held back a high-pitched scream as he recognized the poisoned dart. There was no doubt that he was the target now. Someone was out to get him. Why? He had no idea. There were a thousand reasons. Maybe this was another of his father's cruel tests. Heaven knows he'd had just about enough of those over the past two hundred years. Or maybe his worst fears had finally been confirmed and someone had found out his secret. Either way, it didn't matter now. Whoever this was was obviously not a friend and wanted to hurt him. He needed to escape. And the river was the only way.

_Oh great._

Taking a deep breath, he plunged into the rapids, yelping as they nearly knocked him off his feet. The waves were ice cold and he shuddered, planting his shoes and struggling across the river.

A cloaked figure emerged from the woods behind him. He spun around as a second blast of golden light nearly struck him. "Hey!" he yelled, ducking. "What are you doing?"

_"We need the boy..."_ The hiss grew louder. It sounded like it was coming from everywhere at once. _"He is the key to everything! Don't let him get away!"_

_Let him get away_ , Otto thought desperately. _Please?_

He kept splashing toward the opposite bank, but the cloaked figure would not permit him to escape so easily. Two more rockets of golden light passed by him, missing by millimeters and Otto nearly faceplanted into the current. His clothes were soaked and he shivered, scrambling for the shore, sure he was going to catch hypothermia and die. 

The figure made no attempt to follow him. 

He turned back slowly, realizing this, and nearly doubled over to catch his breath. The eyes of the shrouded beast seemed to bore a hole right through him, and every muscle in his body froze. He couldn't move, he couldn't run away. The fear was numbing. 

More footsteps. Behind him this time. Across the river, the figure ducked away with a hiss and disappeared back into the shadows. Immediately, the supernatural hold over the demigod's body faded and he fell backward with a yelp, transforming mid-fall into an owl. He landed awkwardly on his feet, hopping along the tall grass, nursing his injured wing.

"Father! Father! Over here! It's the snoot! I found it!"

Light shoes skipped over the earth. Otto could feel the vibrations in the dirt and he desperately hooted at the little girl as she came into view, carrying a crude method of a birdcage. He didn't even care that they thought he was just some magical owl that could grant them their wishes. He was _alive_. He was _safe_. That was all he cared about.

He willingly let the girl pick him up and set him securely into the cage. He dropped to the bottom, letting out a heavy sigh of relief and closing his eyes. Everything hurt and he was physically drained.

The little girl's father caught up to her moments later and, taking Otto from her, led her away from the forest and all of its secrets.

_"One day..._ " rose a hiss, like a whisper in the wind. " _One day, we will be back for you, demigod. You can't escape what is coming. Evermoor will meet its fate, and then, the world will know the truth about you. And then you'll be sorry you ever tried to defy us!"_

_Let them come,_ Otto thought wearily as the forest vanished into a swirl of light and color. _Whatever happens, I'll be waiting._


	3. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready for some fun? :D

"I _still_ don't understand how _none_ of you have ever celebrated Christmas!" Tara exclaimed as she carefully unrolled what felt like the six hundredth stick of lights.

"Around here, it's known as the Festival of Lights," Sorsha explained, grinning giddily as Seb handed her another long piece of garland and she happily added it to the railing. "It's when all the villagers get together and dance around this _gigantic_ tree and give thanks for what we have been given."

"Well, that sounds...nice?" Bella said, sharing a glance with Cameron who only laughed and went back to splitting wood. "But...you've never actually...heard the story for Christmas? Like, what it's all about?"

"It is _magical_ ," Sorsha replied with a content sigh. "What else is there to know?"

Tara chuckled. "Oh, believe me, with us Crossleys back for winter break, we are going to _show you_ what a _real_ celebration is like. _M_ _ore li_ _ghts!"_ she called, taking the bundle of multi-colored lights and tossing them as high into the sky as she could.

An excited hoot filled the air and a blur of brown whooshed over their heads. The owl dove in midair, catching the string in his talons.

"Thanks, Otto!" Tara called.

The snoot nodded before curling his wings and spiraling up to the very top of the building.

"Showoff! _Just because you can fly_!" Bella yelled after him. "Besides," she went on, turning toward the group once more. "It's been so long since we've all been here together and with Alice and her dad coming back from their vacation in a few days, we thought it might be a good time to just...hang out, you know?"

"Oh, yeah," Seb said sarcastically. "Because Evermoor will _totally_ be left standing when the lot of us are through with it. That has gone _so well_ for us before in the past."

"But with the Founders gone and the Wish-Giver shattered, there's _no way_ we have to worry about any of that stuff!" Tara scolded. "Besides, it's _Christmas_! It's the season of love and cheer, not the season of scrooges, _Seb_."

"Bah humbug," came his response, though he was grinning.

"This is going to be the most wonderful Festival ever," Sorsha sighed, clasping her hands dreamily.

"Why?" Seb inquired, leaning in. "Because I'm here?"

She smirked. " _No,_ because we're all going to get to spend it together! _All_ of us!"

"And...by 'all of us' ...that's not including your dad, right?"

The others rolled their eyes.

"Well," Cameron interrupted, slinging an arm around Tara's shoulders. "I think it's _perfect_ us all being here together again."

"Me too," Tara replied, beaming up at him. "And who knows? Maybe this time things m  
will actually be quiet around here."

Bella scoffed. "Yeah, it's never quiet in Evermoor. There's always _something_ to stir the pot. Speaking of which..." she paused. "Where are Jake and Ludo? I thought they were supposed to be helping us?"

"Oh, I think they went to town to get some things," Seb responded, tugging another wreath from an enormous box and lugging it toward the front door. "They should be getting back soon, assuming they didn't run into any trouble along the way."

"What trouble could they possibly find all the way out here?" Cameron inquired.

Bella raised an eyebrow at him. "Um...we're in, like, the _capital_ of strange, remember? Trouble is a common term around here."

"Okay, now _that_ is true," Seb agreed. 

" _Technically_ ," came Otto's voice as the snoot swept back down into the snow to join them. "It's not _Evermoor_ that is the trouble, it's who magically appears _in_ it."

" _Yeah_ ," Bella folded her arms and turned to face him. "I'm _pretty_ sure that still classifies as _completely_ strange, owl-eyes."

He shrugged, smiling sheepishly and reaching for a bucket of lights. 

"There!" Sorsha called, adjusting the last of the garland into place. "Done!" 

"All right! Nicely done, you guys!" Tara exclaimed, putting her hands on her hips to investigate. "I think we've almost got it! Hey, wings," she added, signaling Otto over, "those lights go right there." She pointed to the top of the house near a small window hidden beneath the overdraft of the roof. 

"Copy that." There was a flash of blue and the boy was gone again.

"You know," Bella said thoughtfully, pretending not to notice the rush of air that sent her hair flying beneath her light blue wool beanie, "I could see this place with just a little more... _pizzaz._ " She rubbed her chin thoughtfully. "Maybe a little more silver and pink and a whole lot less...green."

"No," Tara replied instantly. "No Bella-ifying _this_ house. We're going to have a nice, normal, _traditional_ Christmas, thank you very much."

"And we're back to the _normal_ conversation again..."

"Well, if something _is_ going to go wrong, let's enjoy this time now," Seb interjected, trying to deflect the conversation to something a little more positive. Sorsha grinned up at him and he blushed slightly. "I think it's time for a break, don't you?"

"Only if that means we get hot chocolate," Cam said, hopping down from his gigantic pile of wood. 

"Yeah and not Crimson's Bog Chocolate," Bella put in, making a disgusted face. " _Actual_ hot chocolate."

"Yeah, I second that," Tara said, setting down the lights and turning toward the door, grinning.

It was that moment when a perfectly aimed snowball flew out of nowhere and exploded into her face.

"What in the--" she yelped, throwing her arms up as the bombardment continued. All around her, the others yelled and reacted the same, back peddling as the onslaught of snow grew even more rapid and giggles could be heard from somewhere near the gates.

"Attack!" Cameron hollered, trying to cover his face with his hood and turning away as white burst against his jacket. 

" _Betrayal_!" Bella screamed. "Oh, not the hair! NOT THE HAIR!" 

"Who is _doing_ this?" Sorsha yelled as she took cover behind a large post and ducked down to cover her face as two more snowballs narrowly missed their target. 

"OTTO! HELP!" Bella shrieked as a snowball met its mark and she fell back into the six-inch deep snow. There was no response from the snoot as the barrage went on and on.

"SOMEONE PLEASE MAKE IT STOP!" Sorsha pleaded. 

Tara shuddered as she stood there, drenched from head to toe in ice-cold water. The nearby laughter grew to guffaws and she narrowed her eyes at the two figures emerging from the shadows, recognizing them immediately by their identical clown-like grins, two final snowballs clenched tightly in their hands. _Jake and Ludo. Oh, those two are_ so _dead._

"Oh, yeah!" Jake cheered, dropping the snow and giving his best friend a high-five. "We got 'em good, man! They had no idea what had hit them!"

Bella flexed her fingers, her glare murderous. "Oh, they're _so_ going to regret that."

Cameron looked up with a sigh and brushed the snow from his jacket. Behind him, Sorsha slowly stood up and Seb cautiously lowered his arms. "Is it over?" 

"I...think so..." Cameron responded, cut off by laughter from above them. They all spun and glanced toward the rooftops where Otto had settled once more in his human form to watch the battle unfold.

"You should have seen your faces!" the demigod chuckled. " _Priceless_!" 

"We should see how _his_ face is going to look when I get through with it," Bella grumbled. "I'm imaging some smashed glasses along with some less pleasant outcomes. I wonder how quickly a snoot's teeth grow back..."

Tara suddenly feared for Otto's life.

Sorsha grunted, spun on her heels and marched toward the house, snow melting in her dark hair as she went. Seb jogged after her, sending Ludo and Jake deadly glares. Taking her sister's arm, Tara firmly dragged Bella away from the clearing and toward the warmth of the mansion, but not before the blond had a chance to chuck a good-sized piece of snow at her boyfriend who ducked, chuckling as it soared over his head and smashed against the shingles. 

The gang piled into the living room and collapsed next to the fire where they remained for the next several minutes before anyone stirred. 

"Okay, I want to say that wasn't cool," Bella shivered. "But it was. Really, _really_ cool. Fridged even. And..." She glanced down at her now-soaked mittens. "I am going to _kill_ them."

"Good plan," Cameron grunted.

"Count me in," Sorsha said, raising her hand from her place on the floor. 

"So, first we take out Jake and Ludo, and then we get the snoot," Bella growled. 

"How?" Tara demanded, throwing herself onto one of the couches. "The squirts know a bazillion hiding places and Otto can fly."

"Not fast enough, he can't," she retorted. "Besides, he'll feel guilty. Any minute now, he's going to walk through those doors and apologize." 

At that moment, the doors blasted open and the blond turned, expectantly waiting for the spectacled boy to come barging in all sorrowful and grim-faced. 

It wasn't Otto.

"My _goodness_!" Crimson exclaimed, seeing them all lying there. "What happened to you lot? You look like you've caught your deaths!" She hastily hobbled toward a pile of blankets buried deep underneath a dusty ledge. 

"It's a long story," Tara said, gratefully taking the blanket and throwing it around her shoulders. "But it starts and ends with it being _really_ cold today."

"Hmmm," Crimson did not look completely convinced, but she said nothing more as she handed out the rest of the blankets. "Well, I'll be in the kitchen if you kids need me. It seems like you all could use a nice cup of Bog Chocolate."

They shared a panicked look.

"Oh, no!" Tara began. "That's really okay! You don't have to--"

She was gone.

"--do that."

"Escape?" Seb suggested, heaving himself into a sitting position.

"I'm too tired to run anymore," Bella groaned, flopping against the ground and throwing her arms up exasperatedly. "Let the Bog Chocolate come. I can't move." 

"That's pathetic, you know that?"

"I don't care. I'm not budging." At that moment, she sat up as though she'd been hit by lightning and began sniffing wildly. "Hang on...I think I smell something."

"Oh, yeah, that's probably me," Cam replied. "I forgot to brush my teeth."

"Okay, _ew_ ," Bella wrinkled her nose. "But no, not what I was thinking. It's my super smelling senses. They're picking up on... _danger_?"

" _Bella._.." Tara groaned. "You know your senses have been acting up ever since you went to London! There's no danger here! Come on..."

Bella sniffed again, not looking a hundred percent convinced, but only shrugged and plopped back down again. "No...no, I'm sure something's wrong," she said, sitting up once more. 

"Bell _aaaaaa._ "

"Just trust me, all right?" The girl staggered to her feet, still a little woozy, and using the couch as a balance, began working her way toward the door and up the stairs to the tapestry room. 

"Urrggghhh, where is she _going_?" Seb groaned.

"No idea," Tara replied. "I think we should follow her." 

"Have fun with that." 

Tara rolled her eyes, leaping up and hurrying toward the door after her sister. She flew past three shuffling figures, snatching Otto's arm and pulling him after her. Jake and Ludo shared a grimace and slunk off to plan another prank.

"Tara!" Otto yelped as she let go of him to pick up speed. "What's going on?"

"It's Bella!" Tara yelled over her shoulder. "Something's wrong! She said she was sensing something!"

Apparently, the only part of the response the snoot heard was "Bella" and before Tara could blink, he'd already passed her and lunged for the door to the tapestry room. He shoved them open and the two practically fell into the room, startling Bella who spun around, eyes wide, as they approached.

Tara immediately recognized the look. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"Tara," Bella whispered. " _Look_." She turned and pointed to the tapestry. 

And that was when Tara understood what had frightened the blond so badly.

Sewn into the fading banner was a new image. Shining with the glint of golden thread, a new prediction had formed above the embroidering of Otto's cage. A blurr of darkness. Of _danger_.

"What _is_ that?" Otto exclaimed, clutching his glasses and squinting, trying to make sense of the stitching.

"I...don't know," Tara replied in a whisper.

"Who do you think _wove_ it?" Bella asked in an equally soft tone.

"I wish I knew," Tara said again, taking a step toward it. "But it wasn't me, or Sorsha. Maybe..." She turned toward her sister. "Can you weave a prediction?"

"Um...I'm not sure," Bella replied. "I mean, I've been practicing, but I'm not sure I'm really ready for something that _big_ , you know? What with being gone for so long..."

"Try?" Tara dug around through the old boxes and crates until she found her spool of golden thread and, unraveling a piece, handed it and the needle to her. 

Bella swallowed hard. "All right. No promises though." Without saying another word, she hurried to the front of the tapestry and, taking a deep breath, plunged the needle into the fading fabric. Light poured out as Bella stepped away, wide-eyed.

"Tapestry, great tapestry," Tara hissed.

"Do I _have_ to say that?" Bella hissed back.

" _Do it_!"

"Fine. _I_ don't care if I sound like a mindless drone. Tapestry, great tapestry! Please tell us what new danger has come for Evermoor that we might find a way to destroy it! _You owe me for this, Tara."_

"Remind me later. Look!" As she spoke, an image began to form behind Bella's head. A feather...a wing...and finally... _fire_. Seconds later, the image burned to black, just like the former prediction, but it had been enough. The message was clear. 

Bella had been right.

Something bad was coming for Evermoor.

He was already there. 


End file.
